


Save a Horse, Ride a Captain (한국어 번역)

by yuhnc27



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Captain fUCKING Amerifuck, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Piggy-Back Rides, Shrunkyclunks, everything is silly and nothing hurts, group text
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhnc27/pseuds/yuhnc27
Summary: 남자의 어깨를 두드린 버키가 앞뒤로 조금씩 몸을 흔들면서 남자가 뒤를 돌아보기를 기다렸다. “안녕하세요,” 이렇게 말한 버키는 바로 그 다음에 할 말을 까먹고 말았다. 왜냐면 이 남자는 존나 아름다웠기 때문이었다. “와우. 얼굴 잘생겼다.”남자의 친구들 중 핏이 딱 맞는 맞춤수트를 입은 남자와 이 사이가 귀엽게 벌어진 남자가 웃음을 터뜨리기 시작했다. 그 옆에 앉은 작은 체구의 빨간 머리 여자는 머리를 옆으로 기울이더니 핸드백에서 폰을 꺼냈다. 아름다운 남자는 불편한 표정이었다. 그래서 버키는 노선을 바꿨다. 버키는 눈치가 있는 신사였다. 아무리 저 아름다운 남자의 턱선을 햝고 싶어도 이런 일에 불편해한다면 작업을 걸면 안됐다.“안녕하세요,” 최대한 예의를 차리면서 버키가 다시 인사했다. “방해해서 정말 죄송해요. 절 업어주실 수 있을까요?”





	Save a Horse, Ride a Captain (한국어 번역)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/gifts).
  * A translation of [Save a Horse, Ride a Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414524) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



버키는 조심스럽게 바를 가로질러 갔다. 바 안은 그렇게 붐비지 않았다. 목요일 밤 11시가 지나면서부터 사람들이 많이 빠져나간 것이다. 하지만 버키의 발 아래서 바닥이 계속 흔들렸기 때문에 버키는 자기 발을 잘 살피면서 걸어야했다. 군복무 9개월 동안 강제로 금주를 한 탓에 술이 약해졌을 텐데도 버키가 술을 얕본 것이 잘못일 수도 있었다. 아니면, 덤덤이 몇 번이나 주문한 프로즌 마가리타가 알고보니 80% 데킬라였다던가.

 

그래도, 버키는 이걸 해낼 수 있다. 버키는 이 미션을 완수할 것이다. 모리타와 덤덤은 버키의 등 뒤에서 낄낄 웃고 있었지만 그러라지. 버키는 저들에게 보여줄 것이다. 버키는 결심했다.

 

버키는 타겟을 설정했다. 구석에 있는 부스에 앉아 몸에 딱 붙는 셔츠를 통해 넓은 등과 근육질 어깨를 자랑하고 있는 한 금발 남자였다. 저 남자는 코뿔소도 들어올릴 수 있을 것 같았다. 남자 하나쯤은 들어도 아무렇지 않을 것이다. 그게 버키만큼 큰 남자여도 말이다.

 

남자의 어깨를 두드린 버키가 앞뒤로 조금씩 몸을 흔들면서 남자가 뒤를 돌아보기를 기다렸다. “안녕하세요,” 이렇게 말한 버키는 바로 그 다음에 할 말을 까먹고 말았다. 왜냐면 이 남자는 존나  _아름다웠기_  때문이었다. “와우. 얼굴 잘생겼다.”

 

남자의 친구들 중 핏이 딱 맞는 맞춤수트를 입은 남자와 이 사이가 귀엽게 벌어진 남자가 웃음을 터뜨리기 시작했다. 그 옆에 앉은 작은 체구의 빨간 머리 여자는 머리를 옆으로 기울이더니 핸드백에서 폰을 꺼냈다. 아름다운 남자는 불편한 표정이었다. 그래서 버키는 노선을 바꿨다. 버키는 눈치가 있는 신사였다. 아무리 저 아름다운 남자의 턱선을 햝고 싶어도 이런 일에 불편해한다면 작업을 걸면 안됐다.

 

“안녕하세요,” 최대한 예의를 차리면서 버키가 다시 인사했다. “방해해서 정말 죄송해요. 절 업어주실 수 있을까요?”

 

“뭐라고요?” 아름다운 남자가 말했다. 남자의 친구들을 아무렇지 않게 이 광경을 보고 있었다. 빨간 머리는 폰으로 잘생긴 남자의 반응을 찍고 있었다.

 

“제 친구들은 절 업어주지 않아서요,” 버키가 느리지만 정확한 발음으로 말했다. 아름다운 남자의 팔꿈치 옆에 있는 잔들을 볼 때 최소한 5잔은 마신 것 같으니 버키의 말을 잘 이해하지 못할까봐 배려를 한 것이다. “모리타는 자기 존엄성을 지키고 싶다면서 싫다고 했고 덤덤은 절 업으면 바로 넘어질 거란 말이죠. 그래서 당신 보고 업어달라고 하래요.”

 

“스티브, 저 정도면 설득력이 있는데,“ 부자 친구가 말했다.

 

“그래, 스티브,” 이 사이가 귀엽게 벌어진 친구가 말했다. “업어드려.”

 

버키가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 부자 친구를 쳐다봤다. “당신 토니 스타크에요?”

 

그러자 그 남자는 팔을 넓게 벌렸다. 그러면서 아름다운 남자의 마찬가지로 아름다운 가슴 근육을 때릴 뻔했다. “맞습니다.”

 

버키는 지금 들은 이 정보에 대해 생각해봤다. “당신이 절 업어줄래요?”

 

“아뇨, 절대로요,” 토니 스타크가 말했다. “일단, 전 그런 짓을 하기에 너무 늙었죠, 둘째, 당신은 나보다 한 20킬로그램은 더 무거운 것 같으니 내가 설사 15살은 더 젊었더라도 등이 나갔을 걸요. 그리고 셋째, 이미 제 친구 스티브한테 업어달라고 부탁했잖아요, 진정한 신사는 친구가 업어줄 사람을 빼앗지 않는답니다.”

 

그건 정말 맞는 말이었다. 버키는 아름다운 남자에게로 고개를 돌렸다. 이름이 스티브라고 했지. “죄송해요, 스티브. 제발 절 업어주세요.”

 

스티브는 버키를 쳐다봤다. 버키도 희망 어린 표정으로 스티브를 봤다.

 

“네, 그러죠,” 스티브가 불쑥 말했다.

 

“정말요?”

 

“네, 뭐 어때요.” 작은 부스에서 스티브가 몸을 일으키는 모습은 마치 골든 리트리버가 코기 크기의 개집에서 나오는 것 같았다. 바의 조명 아래서 스티브의 얼굴은 조금 분홍색으로 보였다. 그 뒤에서는 이 사이가 귀엽게 벌어진 친구와 빨간 머리가 자기들끼리 하이파이브를 하고 있었다. “어디로 가시게요?”

 

버키는 거기까진 생각을 안 했었다. “지하철역까지? 플랫부쉬에 살거든요.”

 

“좋아요. 업혀요.” 몸을 돌린 스티브가 쪼그리고 앉았다. 만약 버키가 이렇게 취하지 않았다면 그 광경을 보고는 바로 가랑이에서 어색한 상황이 생겼을 것이다.

 

“고마워요, 스티브, 당신이 최고에요.” 기분 좋은 성취감을 느끼며 버키가 스티브의 허리에 다리를 감았다. 버키가 반대편에 있는 모리타와 덤덤에게 대충 손경례를 했다. 무슨 이유에선지 그 둘은 입을 떡 벌린 채 쳐다보고 있었다. 버키는 이것보다 훨씬 더 이상한 일도 모르는 사람한테 부탁한 적이 있었는데 말이다. 버키의 타고난 매력을 과소평가한 대가였다.

 

“달려라 카우보이,” 토니 스타크가 말했다.

 

“저기서 누가 말인 거야?” 빨간 머리가 말했다.

 

“그만,” 스티브가 친구들에게 말했다. 그리고는 버키를 업고서 바를 나섰다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

버키는 햇살, 새들의 노랫소리 그리고 후회로 가득 찬 아침을 맞이했다. 그래도 예상 보다는 후회할 거리가 적었다. 희미한 기억 속에서 누군가가 버키에게 물을 가득 따른 컵을 줘서 마시게 하고 쇼파에서 자기 전에 양치를 하라고 시키던게 떠올랐다. 그게 누구더라, 모리타? 아니면 덤덤인가? 분명히 버키는 하울리들과 술을 마시러 갔었다, 그리고 그 다음에는-

 

“좋은 아침,” 누군가가 즐거운 목소리로 말했다. 그리고 버키는 평소보다 좀 더 빠르게 눈을 떴다. 버키의 집 안에 불공평할 정도로 잘생긴 남자가 서있었다. 그리고 아주 잠시 동안 버키는 자기가 엄청나게 땡 잡았나보다라고 착각했다. 하지만 희미한 기억 속에서 버키는 이 친절한 새 친구보고 침대에서 자라고 우긴 것을 떠올렸다. 왜냐면-

 

집까지  _업어다 주느라_  힘들었을 테니까,  _존나 어쩔거야_ , 모리타. 뒤늦은 굴욕감에 버키의 볼이 빨개졌다. 불공평할 정도로 잘생긴 남자 앞에 가서 수치스러운 일을 하라고 시키다니 이건 완전 우정을 배반하는 일이었다.

 

근데 이 눈 앞에 있는 아름다운 남자가 진짜로 버키를 업어줬단 말이지. 그리고 지금은 버키의 아파트에서 물 한 잔을 들고 버키를 보며 웃고 있다.

 

조심스럽게 일어난 버키가 머리가 울리고 속이 메슥거리자 숨을 참았다. 잘생긴 남자는 차분하게 기다려주다가 버키가 토하지 않는 걸 확인하고는 버키에게 물잔을 건냈다.

 

“고마워요.” 물을 한 모금 마신 버키는 지금 이게 숙취 때문에 보이는 환영인지 고민했다. 그렇다고 하더라도 급하게 현실로 돌아갈 이유는 없었다. “제 집까지 절 업어서 데려다 주신 거예요?”

 

“네,” 이 남자, 아니 이름이 스티브라고 했지, 스티브가 고개를 조금 숙이며 말했다. “바에서 그렇게 멀진 않더라고요”

 

“한, 8킬로는 되는데.”

 

스티브가 이상하게 조금 죄책감을 느끼는 듯한 표정으로 버키를 바라봤다. 그러자 갑자기 버키에게 깨달음이 찾아왔다.

 

“오, 미친,” 버키가 말했다.  _당신 캡틴 아메리카군요_ 라고 말을 하려던 직전 버키는 스티브가 표정이 굳는 것을 보았고 대신 이렇게 말했다. “팔이 지치지 않는 이유가 있었네요.”

 

스티브가 놀라 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그리고 버키가 바로 구슬픈 목소리로 커피를 타달라고 하자 스티브가 입가의 긴장을 풀었다. 그리고는 진짜로 부엌으로 가 버키를 위해  _커피를 타줬다_. 버키는 소파 쿠션에 머리를 기대고 천장을 보면서 내가 도대체 뭘 했길래 이런 일을 겪고 있는 건지 생각해봤다. 아마 엄청 끔찍한 일을 했거나 엄청  _대단한_  일은 해서 그런 것이 분명했다.

 

“우유 조금 탔어요,” 스티브가 조심스럽게 버키에게 머그컵을 건넸다. 그리고는 자기가 마실 커피도 탔다. 최대한 빨리 버키의 아파트에서 나가는 대신 조금 더 같이 있고 싶어하는 것처럼 말이다. 이건 긍정적인 신호였다. “그래야 속에 덜 부담될 것 같아서요.”

 

“고마워요.” 두 손으로 머그컵을 감싼 버키가 조심스럽게 커피 한 모금을 마셨다. 생각보다 숙취가 심하지는 않았다. 하지만 바에서 캡틴 아메리카에게 다가가 업어달라고 할 정도로는 취했었으니  _다음주에도_  숙취가 가시지 않으리라는 건 확실했다. “정말로요, 진짜 고마워요, 이러실 필요가 전혀 없는데. 저 때문에 불편하셨다면 죄송해요.”

 

스티브의 볼이 빨개졌다. 그러자 버키는 자기가 스티브의 얼굴을 칭찬했었다는 걸 기억해냈다.

 

“세상에,“ 버키가 불쑥 말을 내뱉었다. “제가 완전 취해가지고는 작업을 걸었군요. 정말 죄송해요.”

 

“아니에요, 완전 신사다웠는걸요. 제 얼굴을 칭찬해준 게 다잖아요. 그리고, 어.” 스티브가 헛기침을 했다. “만약 당신이 조금이라도 덜 취해있었다면 저도 이렇게 말했을 거예요, 당신이야말로요라고.” 

 

버키가 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 스티브의 목이 점점 빨개지더니 결국 스티브의 얼굴 전체가 빨개졌다. “정말 그게 당신의 작업 멘트에요? 좀 초딩 같지 않아요?”

 

스티브가 다시 긴장을 풀었다. 확실히 썸 타는 분위기보다는 까이는 분위기를 더 편안해하는 것 같았다. “작업 멘트로 ‘얼굴 잘생겼다’라고만 하고 끝낸게 누군데요.”

 

“뭐, 성공했잖아요?” 몸을 뒤로 기댄 버키가 쇼파에서 다리를 들어 흔들었다. 스티브의 눈이 버키 허벅지의 움직임을 따라갔다. 오 좋아, 버키는 이번에 느낌이  _정말로_  좋았다. “불쌍하고 아픈 환자에게 커피를 타주는 친절하고 잘생긴 신사분이랑 이렇게 집에 같이 왔잖아요, 안 그래요?”

 

스티브가 버키의 얼굴에 시선을 고정한 채로 아직 한 모금도 마시지 않은 커피를 조심스럽게 옆에 놓았다. 스티브의 얼굴에 천천히 미소가 떠오르면서 왼쪽 볼에 보조개가 생겼다. 속으로 버키는 ‘얼굴 잘생겼다’가 정말 완벽하게 정확한 말이었다고 생각했다. “얼마나 아픈데요?”

 

“그렇게 아프진 않아요. 빨리 아침을 만들 수 있어요. 술에 취한 저를 집까지 데리고 와준 거에 대한 사과의 의미로 팬케이크를 만들어줄게요.”

 

“사과할 필요 없어요,” 스티브가 거의 자동으로 대답했다.

 

“그럼 고맙다는 의미의 팬케이크는 어때요?”

 

“서로 알아가자라는 의미의 팬케이크로 하죠, 그럼 먹을게요.”

 

“바라는게 많으시네,” 버키가 진지한 목소리로 말했다. “하지만 그렇게 하죠.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**하울링 코만도스**   _그룹 채팅에 들어왔습니다_

 

**덤덤스**

좆됐어!!!

 

우리 정말로 좆됐다고!!!

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

누가 감옥에 갔길래

 

**즐거운 모리타**

아직 아무도 안감 근데 반즈가 가고 있는 중일 수도

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

오 세상에

 

상황 보고 좀 해볼래?

 

**즐거운 모리타**

그래 좋아

 

우리는 몇 달간의 슬프디 슬픈 군복무를 끝내고 온 병장에게 바에서 술을 먹이고 있었어

 

근데 반대편에 누가 있었게

 

바로 캡틴. 아메리카. 정말로, 캡틴 아메리카였다고

 

**덤덤스**

존나 캡틴 아메리카였어!!!

 

**즐거운 모리타**

토니 스타크랑 술을 마시고 있었지

 

**덤덤스**

존나 토니 스타크랑!!!

 

**즐거운 모리타**

저기, 내가 말하고 있잖아

 

**덤덤스**

그리고 존나 블랙 위도우랑!!!

 

그리고 존나 팔콘도!!!

 

씨발 목요일 밤에 그것도 부쉬익에서!!!

 

**즐거운 모리타**

그리고 반즈는 이미 완전히 취해있었어 왜냐면 반즈의 간이 전에 열심히 배웠던 걸 외국 갔다오면서 다 까먹었거든

 

**즐거운 모리타**

그래서 우리가 재미있겠다 싶어서

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

오 안돼

 

**즐거운 모리타**

반즈한테 캡틴 아메리카한테 가서 업어달라고 하라고 시키려고 했지

 

그러면 반즈 때문에 바 전체가 빵 터질테고 그담에 우리는 걜 데리고 집에 가면 되잖아

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

훌륭한 저녁에 어울리는 훌륭한 결말이네

 

**즐거운 모리타**

그지?

 

**덤덤스**

하지만 그 때!!!

 

**즐거운 모리타**

내가 말할 거야 덤덤!!!

 

하지만 그 때

 

반즈가 캡에게 간 거야

 

그리고 비웃음 당하지 않았어

 

대신 캡틴 아메리카가 근육으로만 이뤄진 2m짜리 몸을 일으켰지

 

부스에서 나오는데 전 인류를 자괴감에 빠뜨릴 수 있을 정도로 근육질이었다니까

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

지랄 키가 그 정도는 아니다

 

**덤덤스**

그 정도로 큰 건 아니지만 엄청 컸어!!!

 

**즐거운 모리타**

그리고는 반즈가 그 등에 올라탔다니까!!!

 

그리고 그 대단한 캡틴 아메리카께서 걔를 업고 바 밖으로 나갔어!!!

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

업어주겠다고 한거야??

 

**즐거운 모리타**

그런 거겠지??????

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

도대체 병장이 캡한테 뭐라고 했길래?

 

**즐거운 모리타**

모르겠어

 

입모양이 여기선 안보였거든

 

하지만 뭔 말을 했는지 5분 만에 캡의 등에 올라탔다니까

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

미친

 

다시 돌아왔을 때 안 물어봤어?

 

**덤덤스**

돌아오질 않았어!!!

 

병장이 캡틴 아메리카를 타고 새벽녘으로 사라진 거야!!!

 

**즐거운 모리타**

그 이후로 소식이 없어

 

반즈를 감옥에 데리고 갔으면 어떡하지

 

캡틴 아메리카가 너무 불쾌했던 나머지 반즈를 업고 바로 유치장으로 데려갔으면 어떡해

 

우리 때문에 반즈가 걸어다니는 자유의 상징한테 체포 당한 거면 어떡해

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

집은 가봤어?

 

**즐거운 모리타**

아니

 

안 가봤는데

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**  

아이고, 병장이 없으니까 그 간단한 정찰도 못하네

 

**즐거운 모리타**

그래그래

 

지금 가는 중이야

 

 

 

**덤덤스** _님이 보낸 새로운 메시지 1개_

 

**덤덤스**

업데이트!!!

 

위급 상황!!!

 

캡틴 아메리카가 병장의 집에 있다!!!

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

뭐라고.

 

**덤덤스**

병장한테 물을 먹이고 아스피린도 먹였는데 병장이 캡틴 아메리카 보고 침대를 쓰라고 했대!!!

 

왜냐면 병장은 술에 취하면 엄청나게 예의를 차리니까!!!

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

모리타 설명해줘

 

**즐거운 모리타**

우리가 반즈네 집으로 올라갔는데

 

존나 캡틴 아메리카가 문을 열어준 거야

 

반즈의 파자마 바지를 입고서

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

거짓말!!!

 

**덤덤스**

진짜야!!!

 

작은 펭귄들이 그려진 빨간 파자마였다고!!!

 

**즐거운 모리타**

그리고 반즈는 소파에 완전 실신해있었어

 

그리고 캡틴 아메리카가 반즈가 자고 일어나면 괜찮아졌는지 확인하기 위해 아침까지 계속 있을 거라고 엄청 정중하게 설명해줬어 미친

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

그니까 지금 캡틴 아메리카가 반즈의 침대에서 자고 있다는 거지

 

**즐거운 모리타**

응

 

키가 2m인 골디락스가 죽 대신 단백질 쉐이크를 막 먹고 있었다고 보면 돼

(*'골디락스와 곰 세마리'라는 동화 참조)

 

그리고 우리보고 반즈를 챙기러 와줘서 고맙다고 했어

 

그리고 우리가 좋은 친구들이래

 

그리고 덤덤은 양심에 찔려가지고 횡설수설하면서 우리가 반즈 보고 캡한테 업어달라고 하라고 시킨 거라고 고백했어

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

젠장 덤덤

 

작전 보안이 그렇게 엉망이면 어떡해

 

**덤덤스**

너라고 캡의 파란 눈 앞에서 심문에 저항할 수 있을 것 같아!!!

 

**즐거운 모리타**

그리고 더 미친 건 그 캡틴 아메리카가 우리한테 고맙다고 하더라

 

그 이유로 딱 이렇게 말했어

 

“이렇게 똑똑하고 재미있고 흥미로운 남자를 만날 기회를 줘서”

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

뭐야 씨발

 

**즐거운 모리타**

그러니까 말이야

 

반즈를 업고 집에 가면서 대화를 많이 했나봐

 

그리고 뭔 말을 했는지 거기에 캡이 좋은 인상을 받아서 반즈가 속이 안좋을까봐 계속 봐주기로 한 거지

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

와우

 

정말로 그렇게 친절하단 말이야??

 

제국주의 프로파간다라고 다들 생각하지 않았어???

 

**즐거운 모리타**

아니더라?????

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

귀신이 곡할 노릇이네

 

도대체 어떻게 이런 일이

 

**즐거운 모리타**

반즈가 일어나면 물어보자

 

우리랑 절교하지만 않는다면 말이야

 

 

 

 

**제임스라고 부르지마** _님이 보낸 새로운 메시지 1개_

 

**제임스라고 부르지마**

그 사람 이름은 스티브야, 얘들아

 

**즐거운 모리타**

반즈!!!

 

**덤덤스**

병장!!!

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

살아있구나!!!

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

존나 어떻게 된 거야!!!

 

**즐거운 모리타**

다 말해줘!!!

 

**제임스라고 부르지마**

후아 여러분

 

진정 좀

 

**덤덤스**

진정 좀?!?!?!?!

 

**즐거운 모리타**

캡틴 아메리카 등에 업혀서 갔는데?!?!

 

**제임스라고 부르지마**

방금! 내가 뭐라 그랬어

 

그 사람 이름은 스티브라니까

 

**즐거운 모리타**

그래 살아있는 전설이랑 서로 이름을 부를 정도로 친한 건 아니라서 미안하다

 

**제임스라고 부르지마**

그건 네 탓이고

 

스티브한테 날 보내서 굴욕을 주려고 하는 대신에 정상인처럼 가서 인사를 할 수도 있었잖아

 

**즐거운 모리타**

글쎄

 

조금만 그렇다고 칠게

 

넌 그것보다 더 부끄러운 일들을 많이 했었잖아

 

**제임스라고 부르지마**

슬프게도 그건 사실이지

 

그래도 네 탓이야

 

하지만 난 엄청나게 너그럽고

 

관대한 영혼의 소유자니까

 

커피랑 도넛을 사서 오면 남은 펜케이크도 먹고 스티브를 직접 만나게 해줄게

 

**덤덤스**

아직도 있어?!?!?

 

**제임스라고 부르지마**

참고로 너네한테 인사 전해달래

 

인사 받을 자격이 있는 건 아니지만

 

날 부끄럽게 만들라고는 하지 않을게 어차피 소용 없는 짓인거 아니까

 

근데 진짜 명심해라, 그 사람 이름은 스티브야.

 

캡틴 아메리카가 아니라.

 

스티브라고!!!

 

그리고 만약 네놈들이 무슨 연예인 보듯이 굴면 내가 바로 쫓아낼 거야

 

알았어?

 

**즐거운 모리타**

넵

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

자제할게

 

필요하면 내가 덤덤 위에 앉을게

 

**덤덤스**

그게 최선일 수도 있겠다!!!

 

**제임스라고 부르지마**

그래

 

그나저나 우리 키스도 좀 함

 

좋아 이따가 우리 집에서 보자

 

도넛 잊지말고

 

**제임스라고 부르지마** _님이 방을 나갔습니다_

 

**즐거운 모리타**

뭐야씨발ㄹㄹ

 

**덤덤스**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

반즈 이 개새끼가!!!

 

**즐거운 모리타**

그러면

 

빨간색 흰색 파란색 스프링클이 뿌려진 도넛으로 살까?

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

아직은 아냐, 모리타

 

아직은

 

그거 보면 반즈가 정말로 우릴 죽이려고 할걸

 

**즐거운 모리타**

알아들었어

 

그럼 스티브랑 버키가 써진 컵케이크는 어때

 

**덤덤스**

그거야!!!

 

작은 하트들을 뿌려놓은 걸로!!!

 

**존스. 게이브 존스.**

당연히 작은 하트들을 뿌려놓은 걸로 사야지, 덤덤

 

우린 프로잖아 


End file.
